Fifty Shades by the Pool
by Henrika Fanfiction
Summary: Going for a swim and then walking into the wrong shower sets up for an interesting start for our favourite couple. One-shot.


The sun shining through the floor to ceiling windows, shimmers on the turquoise water as Anastasia pads over the white tile floor to the edge of the pool. The metal handrail feels cold against her skin as she firmly wraps her fingers around it. She pauses and takes a deep breath, before placing her foot on the bar just beneath the surface of the cool water. A shiver runs through her body as she lowers herself to the second bar. This is the worst part, she reminds herself. The pleasure is just beyond the pain. She lowers herself further, and the water reaches the apex of her thighs. She breathes deeply, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat and fights the urge to climb back up. One more step and her blue swimming suit is wet up to her ribs. Pulling her blue goggles onto her eyes, she counts down from three and releases her hold of the handrail, throwing herself back first into the pool.

Treading water, she turns, and then with a few smooth strokes she reaches the end of the pool. She holds on to the white tile edge until her breathing evens and her body adjusts to the cool water.

Ok, the pool is 25 meters, so once to the end and back is 50... Times 10 is 500. She quickly does the math. "20 laps" she says to herself and launches off the end of the pool. She keeps her face beneath the surface, just turning up to breathe every second stroke. The moves flow through her body, and she feels her muscles warming up from the exercise. Every time she dives and turns she ticks her mental counter.

The silence of the empty pool is broken only by the sound of her hands hitting the water. The sun peaks from behind the clouds, spreading golden sparkles on the water which seems turquoise because of the tiles on the bottom.

A Zen like calmness fills her soul as she finishes off lap after lap, her mind is at ease while she drives her body to the edge, tightening the pace until she reaches the last 2 laps which she swims as hard as she can, enjoying the burn in her lungs, the taste of iron on her tongue, the ache in her shoulders. The pain reminds her of the competitions she used to swim... And to win. For a few seconds she's lost in the memory; she can almost hear the audience cheering as she fought for gold. With a bittersweet sigh she reaches the edge of the pool and holds onto the railing until she catches her breath.

Few more leisurely meters to the stairs and she climbs out of the pool, dripping water all over the white tiles.

This is a really nice pool, she thinks. The best part is, that it's totally empty in the middle of the day. Dangling her goggles in her hand she walks lost in thoughts to the showers. She's already pulling the strap off her shoulder as she rounds the corner. The sound of a running shower startles her and as she looks up, she gasps, turns around and scurries back to the pool area and then in through the other door.

Please let the earth open and swallow me whole, she groans as she closes her eyes and leans her back against the tile wall of the shower area. Slowly pulling herself together from the embarrassing mistake, she strips out of the cold, wet, swimming suit and goes to stand under the water pouring down from the shower head.

Massaging shampoo into her long hair she lets her mind wander to what she saw. A man, maybe in his early thirties, the physique of Adonis, obviously a swimmer, judging by the wide shoulders and the chiseled abs, not to mention the V, leading down to what can just be described as the perfect man meat. His eyes were shut, as he rubbed soap over his torso. The amused smile on his lips and the wicked glint in his grey eyes as he opened them and saw that she had taken the wrong door. An honest mistake, it could happen to anyone, she tells herself as she closes her eyes and rinses off the shampoo. Just avoid this pool and you'll be fine, she muses as she takes her towel and dries herself. Such a shame though. This place is perfect.

Pulling on a black thong, dark full length skinny jeans and a loose white top with lace in the back she stands in front of the mirror. Grabbing a brush and a blow-dryer, she brushes her chestnut colored hair into a cloud of curls that she finally collects into a high pony tail. Her large silver earnings are exactly where she left them on the table in front of the mirror, again the advantages of a private pool. A tad of eyeliner, mascara and lipstick later she's happy with her reflection.

Grabbing her duffel bag containing her wet swimming suit and moist towel she slips on the white high heels that go with the top.

Picking up her phone she types a message to her dinner date, saying that she'll be ready to leave Escala in ten.

Exiting the women's locker room, glancing behind her to check that she didn't leave anything, she walks straight into a wall of muscle. Strong arms catch her, preventing her from tumbling over of the sudden impact, or at least she hopes that's why the stranger got his hands on her.

Taking in the sight in front of her, she takes a step back, and he lets her go. His belt buckle shines like silver against the black trousers and the dark grey dress shirt that hugs his wide chest in just the right places. A perfect five o'clock shadow enhances his strong jaw and beautiful lips. Her eyes linger there, just a moment too long, long enough for the thought of kissing those lips forming in her head.

"You'd better focus on where you're going, miss..." He speaks, his voice reaching something deep inside her, something that hasn't been touched in ages.

Her cheeks are burning as she finally meets his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't looking."

She takes an awkward step to the side hoping to pass him but she's stopped by his outstretched arm.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" The arrogant edge in his voice raises her blood pressure and she meets his eyes folding her hands in front of her chest, the bag hanging from her elbow.

"Yes, I'm sure." She says while thinking: That's the reason I wasn't watching ahead, and bumped into you, you arrogant, but hotter than hell, ass.

He smirks, tilts his head and removes his hand from the wall, making way for her to walk past him.

"It was a pleasure." He shouts to her just before she steps into the elevator. She rolls her eyes and presses the button for the tenth floor. Yeah, the feeling is not mutual, Mr. grope-a-feel in the corridor. Although, besides being humiliated, it wasn't that bad, she reasons. He did smell divine. Most likely his natural scent, him being a Greek god and all... They probably wring his shirts to make Calvin Klein Eternity. She shakes her head and suppresses a smile.

After quickly hanging the swimming suit and towel to dry, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She turns her back to the mirror and looks over her shoulder. Not too shabby, she thinks. Might even be too fancy for a dinner date. The big earrings highlights her long neck, and the white lace pattern of her top looks gorgeous on her tanned back. The tight trousers hug her bottom and her legs looks long and slim, the look enhanced by the high heels on her feet. The ensemble would be even better with a mini skirt, she thinks and fans away the bitterness that the thought rises. Who knows, maybe they'll hit the clubs later on? It is Friday after all.

Anastasia's phone buzzes of an incoming message.

*** Get your butt over here! – K***

Impatient as always, that's Kate for you, Anastasia smiles as she reads the message. Plopping her phone and keys in her purse, she locks the door behind her and dashes to the elevators.

Dinner at Book Bindery was absolutely amazing, the smartphones were flashing as the two women were posting pictures of their portions on Instagram.

"So, have you got settled in at Escala already?" Kate asks, as they saunter down the street.

"Pretty much, although half of my stuff is still in boxes."

"That's the worst part of moving. Unpacking. Ugh… But what I'm asking have you met any of the neighbors yet?" Kate asks.

"No. Well. Actually, I bumped into someone today. Literally." And queue blush.

"Are you blushing? You are! Who was it?" Kate insists.

Anastasia shakes her head and shrugs. "I have no clue who he is… Or actually…"

"Who?"

"Adonis." Anastasia fans her face with her hands, remembering the way his taut body felt against her as he held her in his arms.

"Huh?" Kate looks confused.

"The Greek god for beauty and desire. Yes. Definitely Adonis, or David." Ana muses.

"What the fuck, Ana? Can you speak so I understand what the hell you are talking about" Kate's getting flustered.

"Michelangelo's David. You know, the statue?" Anastasia giggles, but soon realizes that Kate has probably been sleeping through those lessons at school. "Well, take Michael Phelps' body and attach it to the head of the most gorgeous male model with a five o'clock shadow, wrapped in what have to be designer clothes, drizzled with eau de cologne that sweeps your of your feet and bam! You've got who I ran into." The memory of him stirs her libido. Oh, how nice would it be to have that muscular body ramming into her and that scent rubbing off on her sheets, leaving her bed smelling like him and sex for days?

"Holy smokes! That hot?" Kate whistles at her description. "Did you get his name? Number? Ooooh! Do you think he lives in your building?"

"Sadly, I was too shocked, to think of asking him anything."

"But he lives there, right?"

"I guess so. If he wasn't, he shouldn't have been on the fifth floor… Oh, I forgot to mention, there's a private indoor swimming pool at Escala. Just tried it out today." Blissfully, the incident at the showers has been forgotten, or repressed.

"Damn! I've got to get myself a place there." Kate grins, most likely thinking about all the hunky guys in swimwear.

Deciding, that it's way too early to call it a night, they try their luck at getting into the Mile High club. It is still early and the bouncer is probably feeling generous, so Anastasia and Kate get in. Pretending to look like they belong there, they take their margaritas to a nice booth located just close enough to both the bar and the dance floor. The DJ is just setting up, and the music flows, the hypnotic beat still at a volume level that allows discussion.

"So this is where the rich folks go..." Kate looks around impressed. "Including you now too, girl."

Anastasia sips her drink and frowns, because the settlement money still doesn't feel real. No matter what the numbers on the bank statement say.

The women are soon tipsy bordering on drunk as the DJ hits into full gear and the bass beat drowns everything. They risk losing their booth, by going to dance, but they don't mind. Bodies twisting, hips grinding, booties shaking they dance the night away.

"One more drink, and that's it!" Anastasia yells at Kate over the music, waving her hands miming going to the bar. Kate just waves at her, obviously too busy fondling a blond hunk on the dance-floor.

Sitting on the high chair, Anastasia turns her back at the bar and looks at the sea of people, writhing and grinding, the sweat on their skin glistening in the dark. Half of the couples, unfortunately including Kate and blond dude, should definitely get a room, the tongues stuck in throats and hands grabbing asses and breasts definitely not a sight for the faint hearted. She scans the crowd by the bar, and startles as she catches a glimpse of David, Adonis or whatever the guy at Escala is called. Could it be? The thought of it really being him sends a shiver through her spine… The drunken part of her wants to find him, grab him on the dance floor and do all things nasty, but the not so drunk part wants to leave his arrogant ass alone and just leave.

She makes her way through the crowd to Kate.

"I'm leaving!"

"Aw… Can you manage, or do you want me to come with you?" Kate slurs, turning her back at the blond hunk, who wraps his hands around her waist and actually licks her neck. Ana rolls her eyes; Kate can sure pick the winners.

"I'll be fine! You take care, okay? Call me in the morning."

Pushing her way across the dance-floor, Ana starts to feel the long day weighing on her. Home, bed, sleep - sounds like a perfect plan.

"Leaving so soon?" A familiar voice stops her as she crosses the foyer to the elevator. A strange warmth spreads inside her as she lays her eyes on him sauntering towards her. Soon he is so close that she can smell his scent. Her eyes fix on his lips, before moving up to his eyes.

"Maybe..." She smiles at him, biting her lip.

"Why?" He asks, moving even closer.

"I thought I saw an arrogant prick, so I decided to avoid him." She challenges him, looking straight into his eyes, her knees almost buckling as the electricity between them crackles through the air.

"Really? Who? Point him out and I'll..." He voice trails off as she points her finger at his chest.

"You."

At first he seems shocked, but then he smiles, shaking his head.

"Me? Arrogant?"

She nods.

"Well... I've been called worse." He shrugs. "So as your plan to avoid me backfired, maybe I could persuade you to stay a bit longer and perhaps dance with me?" He holds out his hand for her.

Her heart makes a backflip, and she lets the drunken part of her win. She places her hand in his and the current between them shoots straight to her core. Even he seems to feel it, as his eyes darken.

He leads her through the crowd to the dim dance floor. He exchanges a look with the DJ, who winks and salutes him. The heavy club beat changes to a slow, sensual song. He wraps his arms around her waist, and she holds her hands around his neck. She presses her cheek against his shoulder and surrenders to his lead. The time seems to stop, as they move slowly to the music. He holds her tighter, pushing his nose into her hair, whispering the words of the song right next to her ear. His breath on her skin tingles, and she feels wet heat pooling deep inside her. The song, grows stronger and bolder and she feels his hand move up her body until her neck. Almost automatically she turns her face up to him and in a blink of the eye, his lips are on hers. His tongue is probing for entrance, which she grants perhaps too easily, and they are like every other couple in the club, groping, fondling, and French kissing as if their lives depend on it.

As the song ends, she's breathless, and desperate for more, but she lets go of him.

"I have to leave." She turns and starts to make her way through the crowd. He stands stunned from her sudden decision, but then he runs after her.

"Wait. Let me take you home. I can't let you leave alone, it's not safe."

She doesn't stop, only slows down a bit.

"Why would I be any safer alone with you?" She squints her eyes, folding her arms defensively in front of her chest. As far as she knows, he's drunk as well, who wouldn't be, in a place like this?

"I'm a gentleman," he says, and she scoffs, "even if I say so myself." He winks. "You wouldn't be alone with me. My personal security will be with us."

She frowns, trying to connect the dots. Personal security?

"You've got a bodyguard?"

"Yep. See that guy over there?" He points at a man, who definitely looks the part with his crew cut and suit barely covering the bulge of his gun. She nods and he adds "That's him."

The car-ride to Escala goes quickly, as they tiptoe around the elephant in the room, talking about safe subjects as how long they've lived in the building, the obnoxious behavior of the people at Mile High, and ironically ending up making out in the back seat. As the car finally arrives at the garage, her eyelids are heavy and she's yawning.

He walks her to the elevator, carrying her purse that she almost forgot in the car.

As they step in, he asks "Which floor?"

"Ten." She says, letting him press the button as she just tries to stay up.

The elevator arrives at the tenth floor and the doors open.

"Can you manage?" He asks, watching her stumble, and it makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He cares.

"I'll be fine." She slurs a bit in her answer. "Which floor are you on?"

"The penthouse." He winks and stands back leaning against the handrail of the elevator.

"Oh. Wow… Well, good night Mr. David of Penthouse." She bobs a drunken curtsy and wobbles to her door.

"Until we meet again, Miss Tenth Floor." He says, as the elevator doors are closing.

* * *

Saturday morning turns to day before Anastasia manages to get herself out of bed. Her head is throbbing, and her stomach is churning. After a long hot shower she starts to feel confident enough, that the breakfast will not return the same way it came, to fix herself some toast and tea. She tries to ignore the shaking hands and the out of sync marching band inside her head, but failing miserably.

Damn those last drinks, they clearly wiped away all my brain activity, she thinks as she stares into her tea mug holding her head with both hands. I kissed him, or he kissed me, can't really tell which, she remembers and groans. Oh crap. So, no moving about Escala in the imminent future, she decides, not wanting to run into him again. Or actually, running into him would be nice, well, more than nice... She smiles allowing herself to daydream about his godlike physique, and all the things his divinity might bestow upon her.

Better keep on dreaming, Steele, her subconscious raises its ugly head. One look at your leg and he'll be running from you faster than Bolt. She crosses her legs and looks at the twenty inch scar zigzagging from her thigh down to her shin. The other scar higher up, is smaller but not any prettier. Damn man repellents, she thinks as she massages the skin around the scar, a tip she read somewhere, to make the scars fade faster.

The rest of the day goes by emptying boxes, watching Friends reruns, chatting with Kate on the phone, getting far too many details on her hookup last night. Barely daring to open the door to the pizza delivery guy, not that anyone else even knocked, Anastasia stays fortified inside her apartment all day.

Sunday arrives and the walls are starting to close in on her. She succeeds in getting out of Escala without bumping into anyone else except the doorman downstairs. The city is fresh after last night's rain, so skipping puddles, she walks around getting to know her new neighborhood. Being in such a good mood, she knows exactly what she's going to do next. Jogging the way back, she hopes the pool will be as empty as it was on Friday.

At home she rummages her closet, laundry bin, and even searches beneath the bed and in the fridge for her goggles, MIA.

Where the hell did I put them? Did I leave them in the shower by the pool? There was nothing left in the locker room, I checked, twice! She fumes as she grabs her bag containing the towel and swimming suit, and slips flip flops on her feet.

The locker room is empty, so she undresses and heads for the shower, still not finding the goggles. She decides to just swim without them, and hope not to get bloodshot eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she goes to the deep end of the pool and dives in head first. The cool water hits her like a bolt of lightning. She had forgotten what a rush it gives to jump in still warm from the shower.

As she surfaces she gasps air and continues _fly_ to the end of the pool, where she again dives and turns, already counting the laps even though she hasn't decided how far she'll swim today.

She starts the tenth lap, in somewhat leisurely rhythm, until something startles her. Someone's swimming beside her, she realizes and her pulse immediately skyrockets. As she reaches the end of the pool she stops to tread water and to see who's swimming with her.

A man, doing the forward crawl approaches, but it's not before he stops next to her, that she realizes that it is him.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here." She says looking at him, dripping sex, or water - whatever, smiling slyly at her. His eyes are smoldering, and he licks his lips before moving closer to her. She can now feel the current of his feet treading water. A blush creeps up her cheeks as her gaze strays to his body and the perk nipples on his broad chest, and the thought that she'd like to lick that, crosses her mind.

"I was hoping to find you here." He says, making her frown.

"Why?" She hopes that he'll say that he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her.

"I've got something that belongs to you."

"Oh? What?" His closeness is definitely not helping her vocabulary, she cringes inwardly, for sounding so... So...

She's not given a chance to finish that thought as his warm lips are on hers, his tongue peeking between his lips, teasing her, inviting her to tango.

"That." He smirks as he pulls his lips from hers. "And these." He takes off his goggles.

"These are yours aren't they?" He asks.

She looks at the blue goggles, recognizing them and nods, her wheels turning unsuccessfully trying to understand how come he has her goggles.

"You dropped them, when you ran from there." He points towards the men's showers.

"Oh god." She submerges, not wanting to look him in the eye. How could I forget walking in on him…? I've been dreaming of that body for days now?! She ponders, still unable to tear her eyes off his body. Soon out of oxygen, she has to resurface, and meet the guy she's seen without a thread on.

Wrapping the goggles around her hand, she utters a meek "Thanks." and starts to swim to the other end of the pool.

He follows, and she swims faster. She doesn't quite know where she's going, but she knows staying in close vicinity to him, will break her last resolve. Spurting the last feet before she stops at the end of the pool, placing her hands against the tiles to lift herself from the water. He pins her to the tiles with his body, his hands on hers, and his warm breath in her neck.

"Damn, woman. You're fast. Where are you going?"

"I... Awa..." She doesn't manage to finish even a word as he kisses her neck. His warm breath on her skin between the kisses, send shivers through her spine, awakening her libido from its slumber.

Fuck it, she decides and turns, meeting his lips hungrily, with desire spreading like wildfire to every cell of her body.

Luckily they are in the shallow end of the pool, as there's no way they would've managed to stay above the surface entwined in each other like that.

"You're cold." He states, wiping her bluish lower lip with his thumb. "Let's get you warm, shall we?" He asks with a wicked glint in his eyes.

They climb out of the water. Standing beside the pool, she becomes instantly over aware of her leg. He doesn't notice it though, his focus is solely on her eyes.

"So..." She starts a bit awkwardly, not knowing where this'll lead.

"It's my turn." He stalks her, the water dripping from his hair onto his shoulders and then running down his abs.

"For what?" She's breathless as he is again too close to her.

"To see you naked, Miss Tenth Floor."

She blushes, but doesn't deny him. Sauntering over to the women's shower she plays her cards, waiting to see what his hand is.

"The name is Anastasia Steele, Mr. David of Penthouse." She says with a cheeky grin glancing over her shoulder, before disappearing behind the door, confident that he will not follow her there.

He takes her by surprise though, barging in behind her, pushing her into the wall behind the shower. The motion sensor opens the water and they kiss beneath the scolding water. She closes her eyes and enjoys his touch on her skin, as he slides his fingers beneath the straps of her swimsuit and pushes them down her arms. Her nipples are like pebbles after the combination of cool water and burning desire, and she moans as he bends down and circles them with the tip of his tongue before sucking on them, one after one. She feels liquid heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, while her nerves are almost getting the better of her.

He pushes her swimsuit down her body, the wet fabric sticking to her skin as he lifts her feet, one after one, and hangs the dripping swimsuit on the hook on the wall.

She trembles like leaf, nervous, excited and turned on beyond reason; she closes her eyes, and tilts her head back, letting the pouring water rinse her face.

He stands beside her, his eyes burning with desire as he follows the water running over the tips of her breasts, down her tummy, to the trimmed strip of hair. He licks his lips and grabs her hands, placing them on the wall shoulder width, while pressing his body against her back. "Hold your hands on the wall," he whispers hoarsely and bites her earlobe before kissing the side of her neck, smiling into her skin as he hears her gasp.

"Oh god, David," she pants as he pokes her backside with his erection. "The name is Christian Grey," he hisses as she grinds her butt against his front. "I prefer you are screaming the right name when I make you come, Ms. Steele, twice."

The arrogance of his words make her knees weak. "You're pretty sure of yourself, Mr. Grey," she retorts, shivering as he runs his hands along her arms to her shoulders and beneath her armpits. With one hand on her breast, he slides the other between her legs that he has nudged open with his knee.

"I am." He says and pauses, massaging her clit with the tips of his fingers. "And you are wet."

She closes her eyes, and tries to focus, not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing that he has rendered her into a pile of pudding. "I was in the pool, if course I'm wet." She's out if breath already, her arms shaking slightly from the strain of leaning against them.

He slides his hand further down and pushes a finger inside her; her pussy clenches at the sudden intrusion.

"The pool, right." He chuckles and a second finger joins the first. He pushes against her g-spot and she whimpers as her knees buckle. He catches her by her waist, to stop her from falling, but he doesn't stop; he continues sliding his fingers in and out, twisting his hand as he thrusts.

She begins meeting his moves, grinding herself against him with an accelerating pace. All conscious thoughts have deserted her, there's only a rainbow of sensation left; the only things that exist are his fingers inside her, and his stone hard erection, covered by speedos, rubbing against her back.

She moans without shame, not caring if anyone hears her as he leaves her at the on the edge, pulling out his fingers while kissing her neck.

He startles her, by picking her up and swinging her onto his shoulder. Holding onto her legs with one hand, he swats her bottom with the other, making her yelp, as he carries her over to the sauna, grabbing her towel hanging by the door to the locker room on his way.

"Good thing, this was turned off a while back," he mumbles, as he places her on the floor and spreads her towel onto the long wooden seat, while she looks at him, enjoying the flex of his muscles and the bulge of his trunks.

"Huh?" She asks and he takes the few steps separating them. He tilts her head up, before he speaks.

"Now this is the perfect temperature for what I have in mind." His looks at her and she feels her cheeks heat up, not from the sauna, but of the intensity in his eyes.

"Sit." The word is not a request, but an order. Without hesitation she obliges and climbs to sit on the bench in the dimly lit sauna.

As he kneels in front of her and catches her foot, she flinches. He'll see my scars, and this will all be over, she thinks, already preparing for him to bolt. But he doesn't. He kisses the inside of her ankle first, before massaging and kissing his way up her leg. He doesn't even react to her scar. And if it wasn't for the fact that he kissed it, from end to end, she would've thought he didn't even see it.

Her breathing becomes labored, as he reaches the apex of her thighs and buries his face into her pussy.

His fingers are back inside her as his tongue works its magic on her clitoris. She pushes her fingers into his wet hair, pressing him to her, begging him not to stop this time. As he finally shoves her off the precipice into free fall, she screams his name like he said she would.

He gets up from between her legs and leans over. She sees her arousal smeared on his face and tastes it on his tongue as he kisses her. Running her hands down his abs she revels in the perfection of his body. She pushes his trunks down, finally freeing his throbbing manhood from its stretchy confinement.

She smears the drop of pre-cum over the tip and he groans as she pumps him gently.

"Protection?" He barely manages to utter the word as his balls are already tightening from her hand moving up and down along his shaft.

"I'm on birth control and I've been tested. You?" She asks, losing the fight between reason and her libido.

"I'm clean." He grunts between his teeth as she twists her hand while stroking him.

She grabs his neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"Well fuck me then." She taunts him and he plunges into her, without warning or preparing.

He thrusts fast and hard, and she enjoys every dirty second of it. And just as he told her she would, she's again screaming his name in ecstasy, finally pushing him over the brink, making him empty his balls inside her with a manly grunt.

"Holy hell..." She pants. "So that's what Aphrodite felt like."

"Huh?" He kisses her gently, and swipes a sweaty strand of hair off her cheek.

"Being fucked by Adonis." She says with a grin, which fades within seconds as she realizes his hand on her scar.

"Aren't you going to ask about that?" She asks quietly, nodding towards her leg.

"I don't need to ask about it, Anastasia. It's not relevant. What is relevant though, is whether you'd be up for another round upstairs or not? Mrs. Finnegan from the third floor usually comes to swim in the afternoon and I'd prefer not to kill the old lady by having her walking in on us reenacting Greek mythology or Kama Sutra by the pool."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading!

This is my submission for a challenge posted. It was fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as well! Leave me a review, tell me what you thought about it!

H xx


End file.
